I Will Love You Again
by CandiceCandyFF
Summary: Caroline woke up to find herself a thousand years in the past by a familiar girl with a task she did not know about. She starts falling for human Klaus but cannot be with him. When she returns to her time, she realizes that she has to fall in love with this Klaus as he is still in love with her. How will she fall for the monster that caused them so much pain and misery?
1. Chapter 1

I Will Love You Again

Hey guys! This is my first fic ever. I've read a few fics where Caroline is sent to the past and I realized something, Tatia is NEVER in the stories. So here I am, writing my own with Tatia in it. Takes place after you guys enjoy and please REVIEW! This will be in Caroline's point of view.

I woke up to sounds of people talking and whispering and the first thing she saw was, Rebekah.

'Excuse me, are you okay?' she said to me but there was something different about this Rebekah. I got up and looked around me.

'Holy crap' There wasn't SOMETHING different about this Rebekah, there was NOTHING same about this Rebekah. Well except for her voice and her face. Everyone stared at me like I was some weird creature then I realized, I was in a different time line. Rebekah was dressed in a long gay dress with her hair braided. Then it hit me. I was back a THOUSAND years. OH MY GOD!

_**Flashback**_

_I was in my car driving home after having a blast at Elena's. FINALLY! No more Klaus. But I had to admit, I was a bit drunk. I blast the radio to maximum and sung along when something was in the road. I tried avoiding it but I couldn't and I crashed not that I would die. Then everything went black._

So here I was in my tank top, jacket and jeans. No wonder they were looking at me. No girl dressed like this, hell NO ONE dressed like this a thousand years ago.

'Excuse me? Are you okay?' Rebekah repeated since I didn't answer her.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I realized I was still a vampire. But how? Since the Mikaelsons where still human, I could hear Rebekah's heartbeat.

'Where are you from?' everyone was still looking at me. I felt a little uncomfortable.

'I…' I didn't know what to tell her. To say Mystic Falls, she wouldn't know. Then again, THIS is Mystic Falls. 'I don't remember who I am.' I decided to act like I lost my memory. 'I only know my name is Caroline Forbes.' She smiled and seemed to buy my story.

'I'm Rebekah and I'm sure you can stay with us.' I wasn't quite thrilled 'cos staying with Rebekah meant staying with KLAUS.

'Rebekah!' I heard a voice call.

'Over here, mother.' It was Esther. I jumped slightly when Esther walked towards me.

'Who is this, Rebekah?' Esther asked her. Honestly I was a little afraid of her since she's a witch and I'm a vampire.

'This is Caroline Forbes. She doesn't know anything else. It seems she lost her memory.'

'Well, you can stay with us, my child.' She said nicely as she took my hand but backed away straight away and gave me a confused look. Shit! She sensed that I'm not human. I'm dead meat. Well, at least I'm not human.

What do you guys think? Should I continue? Please review! I'll update soon! Please follow me on twitter CandiceCandyFF

Love you all!  
_~CandiceCandy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! I love reviews! So here's chapter 2 for you guys. This chap is gonna be longer than the last. ENJOY!

'Mother, is something wrong?' Everyone knew Esther was a witch and they were looking at me again because Esther basically _jumped_ away from me. Yup, _dead_ meat I am.

'N…no, please, come with us my child.' Esther forced a smile and started walking away.

'Come on.' Rebekah was smiling and excited as she pulled me towards where Esther went.

So she's gonna play this game, huh? Pretend nothing's wrong with me then attack me? I gotta watch out. But anyways, they stopped in front of a cottage and I immediately noticed Elijah. I had to use all my will to not laugh. I mean look at his _hair_! Man, he's hair is _longer _than mine.

'Mother, Rebekah….' Elijah looked at me curiously. 'And who is this young lady?'

'This is Caroline. She will be staying with us.' God, Rebekah would probably _slap_ herself if she saw herself right now. She was _way _too excited.

'I am Elijah, Lady Caroline.' He took my hand and gently kissed it. I just smiled to him.

'Just Caroline.'

'Very well.' Okay, it is weird.

'I have 3 other brothers, come with me, Caroline.' Rebekah was literally pulling me towards the cottage.

'I've always wanted a sister. Having 5 brothers is not fun.' She laughed as we walk in and I saw Kol.

'Brother!' Rebekah jumped at him. 'This is Caroline and she's staying with us!' yup, she would _kill _herself if she saw this. Kol walked up to me and took my hand. 'Kol, the most handsome man in this village.' He said as he kissed my hand. I rolled my eyes at his statement.

'Don't mind him, he is very much in love with his appearance. Oh and Henrik! Come meet my new friend.' A little boy about 14 walked to us. 'This is my youngest brother, Henrik.'

'Hello…'

'Caroline.' Kol said immediately.

'Hello Caroline, I am Henrik.' He smiled at me so I smiled back.

'Nice to meet you, Henrik.'

'Now where's my favourite brother, Nik?' I froze as she mentioned Klaus.

'I'm hurt Rebekah.' Kol put a hand to his heart. 'I always thought I am your favourite brother.

'Well your not!' Rebekah just laughed at him. Meanwhile, Henrik shaked my arm.

'Are you alright, Caroline?' this caused Kol and Rebekah to look at me.

'Caroline?' I jumped out of my day dream. 'I'm here!' they laughed at my sudden reaction.

'There's one more brother I would like you to meet, but I don't know where he is. Wait here, I'll be back.' Rebekah ran off to find Klaus I think. Leaving Henrik, Kol and me.

'I have chores to attend to, goodbye brother, Caroline.' And leaving Kol and me. No offence, but he gives me the creeps. Not that I should fear him, I mean come on! I'm a vampire, he's still human.

'So Caroline.' I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. 'Tell me more about yourself.'

'I don't know more about myself. I only know my name, I lost my memory.'

'Oh, well I'm sure your family misses you.' Yeah, I'm positive they miss me, hell they probably don't even know I'm gone. I didn't realized but Kol was really close to me by now and he was basically staring at me.

'Erm, is there something on my face?' Okay, creepy.

'No, you're very beautiful you know.'

'Tha..thank you.' God I think I like evil Kol better, at least he didn't give me the creeps.

'Caroline!' thank god Rebekah came back. Wait, she came back with…Klaus.

'This is my favourite brother, Niklaus.' I looked at him with my eyes wide open and I was dead still as he looked at me.

Ends here, people. LOL! Hope you guys like it. I'm making Kol like Caroline as well. Looks like Esther is playing cool. Sorry it's so short. I have two projects to finish by this Friday. I'm dead meat! Lol, thank you for reading and remember to review and please follow me on twitter at CandiceCandyFF

Love you guys!  
_~CandiceCandyFF_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hey guys! Thanks for following this fic and thanks for the reviews. I already tweet that I'll update every 2 days but in case you don't follow me or you don't have an account, I'll update every 2 days so please follow. Here's chapter 3 and this chapter is the longest I've wrote so far. Hope you guys enjoy!

I tried to act normal when Klaus came in.

'Nik, this is Caroline and she will be staying with us. Caroline, this is Niklaus.' Klaus looked at me and walked to me. He took my hand kissed it.

'Niklaus, my 'lady.' Wow, he actually smiled instead of his annoying smirk. I smiled back.

'I'm..I'm Caroline.' I said as I calmed down. A little ackward.

'Rebekah don't you have chores?' Kol smirked at me. I mean, what the hell?

'Yes I do. Nik, please keep Caroline entertained. Show her the village. See you later tonight Caroline.' She smiled and walked away. Great, leaving me with the hybrid and the psycho self-lover guy from what I heard. Just wonderful!

'This way, my lady.' Klaus pointed to the door.

'Caroline would do.' He just smiled. Man I gotta get use to that.

'Brother, why don't I bring Caroline around?' No, _hell _no.

'Niklaus!' Elena? I swear that was Elena's voice. Wait, no. That's the original Petrova girl.

'Niklaus?' Yup, it's her. She walked in calling for Klaus. Wow, one more thing to add to my gotta-get-use-to list. Elena and Klaus or Elijah.

'Ah, Tatia. Meet the lovely Caroline.' Man, Kol was really eager to introduce me around, huh? She looked at me.

'Hello, I am Tatia. You are Caroline as Kol said, right?'

'Yes, I am. Nice to meet you.' She was quite nice to me.

'So brother, why don't you keep Tatia entertained while I show Caroline around the village?' NO!

'Oh, you were going somewhere?' I had to do something. That's it, I got it.

'Tatia, why don't you show me around? I would like to get to know you more.' I'm a genius.

Klaus and Kol seemed shocked. Kol more of disappointed.

'Of course, I would like to get to know you too. You seem very nice. See you boys later. This way, my dear.' Tatia linked her arm with mine and walked out. Thank god I'm away from the Mikaelsons.

'So Caroline, where are you from?'

'I actually don't know.' Tatia seem confused.

'I lost my memory. I only know my name.'

'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.' Well, at least this doppelganger was more Elena than Katherine.

'It's okay.'

'I have a sister and I'm sure she would like to meet you.' A sister? I didn't know she had a sister.

'Come with me.' She pulled me another cottage.

'Wait here.' She said as she walked in the cottage. A while later she came back with a younger girl.

'Caroline, this is my younger sister, Charlotte.' A beautiful young girl about 16 with long, brown, curly hair came in sight.

'Hello, I am Charlotte.' She was prettier when she smiled.

'Hello, Charlotte. I am Caroline.'

'My sister told me you lost your memory. I'm very sorry to hear.'

'It's okay. I'll remember eventually.' Good, Charlotte's nice too. She smiled.

'How about both of us show Caroline around, dear sister?' Tatia looked at her sister.

'Of course!' I could see that Charlotte didn't have many friends. She was lonely and thrilled to show me around.

'Thank you.'

'Come on.' Tatia said as she linked her arm with mine again. Charlotte linked her arm on my other arm.

We walked past a few cottages and they told me about the village when they suddenly stop in front of 3 cottages near each other. A few men were standing outside. All toned with muscle. Tatia and Charlotte looked scared. Werewolves. These people were the werewolves. Tatia and Charlotte quickly dragged me away until we were deep in the forest.

'Those people, their… they are..' Tatia tried explaining. She was obviously having a hard time coming up with words to describe them to me so I decided to dive in to save her.

'I know. Rebekah told me about them.' They seem to buy it.

'Well, you must know that the full moon is 3 days away and on that night we have to hide in the caves.'

'Yes, I do. But, has anyone been killed or hurt by the wolves?'

'No one has ever been near them when they turn.' Charlotte said with faith. So I guess no one has been killed or hurt.

'We should get going. We're in the middle of the forest.' We all looked around.

'We're so sorry, Caroline. We were petrified so we ran as far as we could.' Tatia was worried. Obviously they couldn't protect themselves from any kind of animal. But I could so you girls are lucky today.

'It's okay. I would have done the same. Now let's try to find our way.' Suddenly we heard a growl. Tatia and Charlotte screamed. They were petrified.

'What..what was that?'

'I'm afraid, Tatia.' Charlotte, she was just a kid. Of course she's afraid. But I was worried about them. Nothing can hurt me but I can't use my powers in front of them. I looked up and realized the sky was getting dark.

'Girls, we better get out. It's getting dark.' Tatia and Charlotte looked up.

'Yes we should. Stick together, girls' Tatia linked her arm with mine and I immediately linked mine with Charlotte's. We walked for a few minutes and by now the sky was dark. We saw a fire and looked at each other smiling.

'We made it.' Tatia was excited. We walked closer and realized we were not near the village. A man was sitting by the fire. Tatia and Charlotte ran to him.

'Mikael!' oh boy, that's Mikael. Papa original. Mikael seemed surprised to see the Petrova sisters.

'What are you girls doing out here?' he was yelling but more of the worried kind of yelling than angry yelling.

'We got lost. We're very sorry, Mikael.' I couldn't let them take the blame.

'Don't blame them, it's my fault.' I walked to them. Mikael looked at me.

'Ah, you must be the Lady Caroline. My children have been talking about you. Especially Rebekah.' Good he's nice.

'Yes I am. I'm very sorry. They were showing me around the village and..'

'We past through the werewolves's cottage and got scared..' Tatia interrupted.

'So we ran as far as we could.' Wow, if people didn't know, they would've thought we had a script, my line first then Tatia then Charlotte.

'Very well, we should get back. Come on, girls.' Mikael started walking after he put out the fire. He seemed like a father to them.

'Come on' Tatia said and we linked arms again.

After walking for a while we reached the village. Mikael brought us to their cottage.

'Tatia, Charlotte. Please stay inside and stay safe. Goodnight, girls.' Tatia and Charlotte walked to the door.

'Goodnight Mikael, Caroline.' They said together and it was adorable.

'Goodnight girls.' I said to them and they walked in.

'Now, we should get home too, Caroline.'

'Yeah, we should.' I followed Mikael as he walked away.

'Mikael, I see you have meet Caroline.' Esther said as we walked in.

'Yes, I have. We met in the woods. She was with the Petrova sisters.'

'Really? Are the three of you getting along my dear?'

'Yes, they are very nice to me. And their very cute.' They laughed.

'Yes they are. Very alike. Their parents died when Charlotte was born. They moved here about a year ago. They are like our daughters since we only have one. And they get along with Rebekah very well, and the boys like them too.' Esther explained. No wonder they were so happy to show me around. They don't have parents and their only friends are the Mikaelsons.

'Dinner is ready. We should eat now.' Esther lead us to a big table where Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Finn, Henrik and Klaus were seated.

'Ah, and the lady returns.' Kol and his lousy jokes.

'Sit here Caroline.' Rebekah patted the seat next to her. I sat down and Esther sat next to me as Mikael sat at the end of the table. Maybe cos he's the head of the family.

'Please enjoy the meal my children.' Esther said as everyone begin eating. I ate a little cos I was hungry for food, I was hungry for blood. I decided to go hunting later tonight when everyone is asleep. Once dinner was done, Rebekah and Esther brought the plates and stuff behind to wash I assumed so I followed to help.

'Dear, you don't have to. You are our guest.' Esther immediately didn't let me in.

'It's okay. I am thankful that I have food to eat and a place to stay. This is the least I can do.'

Esther smiled and let me in. 'Very well.'

'Thank you, for feeding me and giving me hospitality.'

'Your very welcome my dear.'

After the dishes were washes, we went out.

'It's bed time, everyone must be in their room. Follow me Caroline. Goodnight mother.'

'Goodnight Rebekah, Caroline.'

'Goodnight…' I didn't know what to call her.

'Please, call me Esther my child.' I smiled

'Goodnight Esther.' Esther walked away and Rebekah lead me to her room. We walked in and I realized, there was three beds. Does she share her room with three siblings?

'This is my bed, there has always been an extra in my room. That bed is my brother's.' Thank god she only shares her room with on sibling. But who?

'May I ask which brother?' Rebekah opened her mouth to answer when _he_ spoke.

'This brother.' Klaus walked in.

Holy crap, it's Klaus.

So it's ends here. Hope you guys enjoy. So everyone appeared in this chapter. I decided to make Tatia have a sister. I'm also making Tatia nice but a little Katherine-nish. Please remember to review and thank you for reading. Follow me on twitter at CandiceCandyFF

Love you all!

_~CandiceCandyFF_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hey guys! Thanks for still following this story and reviewing! Thanks so much! Oh and in one review, the person said that I didn't explain how Caroline got there, well here's the answer; since this story is in Caroline's POV, it will be revealed when Caroline finds out. The finale made me cry so much. Literally, there was tissue all over the floor. So sad, but thank God Klaus is still alive. And old Alaric paid Jeremy a visit, I cried at that scene, it was so touching. And when Elijah hugged Rebekah. Okay, enough of my rambling. Here's chapter 4 for you guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Well, couldn't get any worse,huh? Well, it just got worse. First, I have to share a room with Klaus, and now Rebekah has to stay with Henrik tonight. Seems like he's sick. Poor boy, he seems really nice. But back to the point, I'm alone with _Klaus_. I'm so dead meat.

'If you don't feel comfortable, I can go sleep with one of my brothers.'

'It's okay.' This is his room, I couldn't just say 'Dude, I don't want you here cos I kinda hate you in the future. You're worst than a jerk in the future by the way.'

Klaus got in his bed and blew out the candle leaving the room as dark as it could get but I could still see everything clearly thanks to my vampire sight. I waited till I was sure he's asleep. Then I sneaked out of the room. I walked out of the house and to the woods. I immediately heard breathing. Then I saw an animal, caught it and fed on it. It was small, like a rabbit but I wasn't sure whether it was. After I was done, I digged a small hole in the ground and buried the little animal and whispered softly.

'I'm sorry I had to kill you. Rest in peace little fellow.' I covered the ground and got up. I went towards the well and washed my hands. I got back to bed and tried to sleep. I couldn't help but wonder; 1. How did I end up a thousand years in the future. 2. What's going on back in my time. 3. Did they even notice that I'm gone. 4. What is Alaric up to, did they get the stake from him. 5. Will he find Klaus and kill him. Klaus. I turned to look at him. He was fast asleep. He looked so human, what am I talking about? He _is _human. I wonder what changed him to become the Klaus I know. After awhile, I fell asleep.

A loud voice woke me up. I got up and saw that there was a pot of water next to me. I washed my face and went out to see what was going on. Many people were surrounding two man. Klaus and Mikael. Mikael was screaming at him and they were holding swords.

'We fight for survival and you find time for _fun!' _(A/N I'm not sure whether these are the right lines but it's almost the same. )

Mikael looked like he was going to kill Klaus. Now I couldn't let that happen could I? No Klaus means no Katherine. No Katherine means no Stefan and Damon. No Damon means no me. Well no vampire me.

'Caroline!' I heard Rebekah call me. Suddenly Klaus and Mikael looked at me. Mikael walked towards me.

'I'm sorry you had to witness our fight, Caroline.' He turned to Klaus. 'This is not over, boy.' With that, he walked away.

I noticed Klaus was walking to the woods and I followed him.

'Excuse me.' I said quickly to Rebekah before running after Klaus.

I found Klaus sitting on a huge rock deep in the forest. I heard him crying and I sat beside him.

'Are you okay?' He looked at me and I notice something in his eyes, he was really sad and tears were falling down his cheek. I couldn't help but give him a tight hug, after all, he needed one.

We just sat there, hugging each other, and he was still crying. I don't know why, but it breaks my heart to see him crying.

* * *

So ends here. Caroline is falling for him,YEAH! Sorry it's so short but remember to review! Follow me on twitter for updates and a sneak peak for my new fic at CandiceCandyFF

Love you all!

_~CandiceCandyFF_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I've haven't updated so long. I had exams at school and was busy. So here's chapter 5 and to make up for the few chapters that I didn't update, this is going to be a very long chapter. Thanks for still following. Hope you guys enjoy!

After what seemed like an eternity, Klaus stop crying. It was really weird seeing Klaus _crying_. Well, he is the big bad hybrid. But now, he is just a human.

'My apologies, Caroline. For…'

'It's okay. I get it. I do it all the time to my friends.' I said remembering that time when I had to break-up with Matt, how I cried into Elena's chest and Bonnie's. And when my daddy passed away.

'Are you remembering your past?' Oops, I forgot I'm playing 'amnesia girl'. Damn.

'Em, I just…well..' Here's goes nothing. ' I am a girl. And girl's do these kinda stuff.' Please buy my story.

'Oh, okay.' Wow, human Klaus is really innocent and easy to fool.

'But thank you, for helping me and everything.' He smiled at me and my heart melted. What is wrong with you, Caroline Forbes?

'We should head back now. My family might be worried about you.' I snapped out of my thoughts. Worried about me? Pl-ease. I'm Caroline Forbes, kick-ass vampire Barbie as Damon likes to call me. But wait, they don't know.

'Yeah, we should.' We got up and Klaus leaded the way back to the village.

'Nik!' Rebekah ran over to us as we reached the hut. 'Are you okay?' I've never seen Rebekah so worried.

'I'm fine, Bekah.' Rebekah pulled Klaus into a hug. The sight was really touching. It's not everyday you get to see the big bad hybrid and the blonde original hugging.

'Thank you, Caroline.' Rebekah hugged me then let go. I'm going to go get water from the well. Any of you want to tag along?'

'I'll go with you.' I said immediately. Not knowing what else to do or say.

'I'll need a lot. Nik, can you help us?'

'Of course. Come on girls.'

We headed to the well and there were already a few buckets there. Probably Rebekah brought them here earlier. Rebekah grabbed the bucket that what tied to a metal chain on the well. She lowered it until it was full with water and pulled up. Then she poured the water into the bucket that she brought. Klaus and I helped here. When she was pulling up the last bucket, a snake jumped on her. She panicked and screamed. Klaus tried to help her and got bitten. Rebekah was bitten too. I immediately grabbed the snake and threw it on the floor. I crushed the head with my foot. Thank you vampire strength. They were a little shocked by my actions.

'Are you two okay?' Their wounds were not pretty. The snake must have been poisonous. I could only think of one solution. I bit into my wrist and fed Rebekah my blood. They were confused and scared at first but Rebekah just drank. Then I fed Klaus. After that, their wounds healed and mine healed as well.

'How..? What..?' Klaus was a little scared and I knew what I had to do. I grabbed Rebekah by her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

'You will forget that I fed you my blood. A snake appeared but it didn't bite you or Klaus.' She repeated my words and I did the same to Klaus. We took the buckets and headed back to the hut. I whispered to myself 'I'm sorry.' I couldn't tell them what I am and I couldn't risk them dying. If they die, I wouldn't be a vampire. Elena, Stefan and Damon wouldn't exist. When we got back, it was quite dark and I noticed, I had stayed with Klaus the whole morning and afternoon. He must be starving. I was too, for food _and_ blood. I would do my hunting again tonight.

'Finally, the three of you have returned.' Esther, Mikael and Elijah were outside the hut. Elijah immediately helped us with the buckets. Once we were all inside, including Finn, Kol and Henrik, Rebekah started talking and I realized I didn't compel her to forget about the snake, just the part that they were bitten and stuff.

'Mother, you should have seen Caroline. A snake came out from the well and she crushed it's head with her feet.' Their expressions where _priceless_. I was trying so hard to not laugh.

'You did?' Mikael was impressed, I could see.

'You must be very strong then.'

'Amazing.' And the compliments went on but Esther was eyeing me. Maybe she has a clue or two about me. Like I said, dead meat.

'It was nothing. Just a baby snake, that's why I could kill it.'

'Were any of you bitten?' Henrik was worried about us. What a sweet boy. Too bad he died.

'No.' Rebekah and Klaus replied in union. I had to make sure that the two of them don't die in the next 24 hours or I'm pretty much screwed.

'Well, girls. Come with me to prepared the meal.' Esther walked to the kitchen. Rebekah and I excused ourselves and followed her. I could hear Mikael scolding Klaus after we left.

'What kind of man are you? Letting a woman handle a snake? Disgrace!' Mikael was too hard on him. I guess I know understand why he's like this in the future.

We prepared the meal and dinner was like the previous day. Night came and we retreated to our rooms. Rebekah, Klaus and I went to our room. Rebekah was exhausted and fell asleep straight away leaving me and Klaus awake.

'It was incredible. What you did earlier today.' He whispered to me.

'It was nothing. You should get some rest now. Goodnight, Klaus.'

'Goodnight, love.' Love, he called me _love_. That reminded me of my time Klaus. Why couldn't he be like this Klaus? Then maybe we could be toget….What the hell am I thinking? I am not in love with Klaus! Am I? I'm so confused with my feelings. I can't fall for this Klaus. Because who knows when I'll suddenly go back to my time where Elena, Bonnie, my mum, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Tyler…Oh My GOD Tyler! I could I forget. I love Tyler, I can't fall for Klaus. I love Tyler. That's right. I love Tyler, right? I felt like crying my eyes out when I remembered that I'm hungry. I made sure Klaus and Rebekah were soundly asleep and headed out to the woods. Same routine as yesterday. Hunted, fed, buried and apologized to the little animal. I stood up, ready to go back when I heard something. No, _someone._ Oh no, who could it be? I looked around me but saw no one. I heard footsteps. They were fading and soon, I heard nothing. What if it's someone from the Mikaelson family? What if they expose me. Well, then I'll officially be dead meat. I was really tired and so I headed back to the hut. I got into my bed quietly trying not to wake them up. The moment I closed my eyes, sleep took over me.

_Caroline. Caroline!_

_I woke up in the woods. I stood up and saw Bonnie. 'Bonnie!' I hugged her so tight I think I crushed her. _

'_Easy there, Care. Your killing me.'_

'_Sorry, I was just so excited to see you.' I let go of her not wanting to kill her, knowing I could crush her._

'_Bonnie, what the hell is happening? How did I get back in time? Am I back in our time?' I attacked her with a bunch of questions._

'_That's something I can't figure out. Seems like something is wrong. I didn't send you back in time. It was another witch. And she or he is very strong. And when I say strong, I mean _very strong._ She or he might not be alone. There could be a bunch of them seeing that their so strong. Not even the witches can help me.'_

'_What happened to me? Did I like, just disappear?' _

'_No, your body is asleep in your room. Your mum found you and freaked out since you weren't waking. She called us and I found out you're under some spell. I'm lucky that I can even communicate with you even though I can only do it in your dreams.'_

'_So, what should I do?'_

'_For now, just try to stay safe.'_

'_Thank god I'm a vampire there.'_

'_That's great! At least you can protect yourself. By the way, have you met the Mikaelsons?'_

'_Yes, I even met Tatia, the original Petrova and her sister. They seem nice. And Mikael likes me. All the children do. But it seems like Esther knows something.'_

'_Be careful around Esther. Oh and Elena told me that there's another witch called Ayanna. She's a Bennett. Stay away from her and don't let her touch you. She can feel me as she is my ancestor. If she touches you, she can sense me. Sense that we know each other and it's not going to end pretty.'_

'_Okay, I'll try my best. How is everything back there anyway?'_

'_I'll tell you another time. We're running out of time. Goodbye, Caroline. Be careful.'_

'_But Bonnie! Wait!'_

'Caroline! Caroline!' I woke up due to Rebekah's voice and shaking. I saw Rebekah and Klaus in front of me.

'We have to prepare for tonight. Hurry!' Rebekah ran off. Tonight?

'What's with tonight?' I asked Klaus as he was the nearest to me.

'The fullmoon.' He answered and ran off as well. The fullmoon. No, tonight is the day Henrik is supposed to die. No, I can change it. I have to. I got out of bed and changed into something Rebekah left for me. I washed my face with the pail of water she left and drank the cup of water. I ran out of the hut and saw the people preparing. I saw Tatia and Charlotte.

'Caroline!' Tatia called out and the two sisters rushed to me.

'It's tonight! It's tonight!' Charlotte was scared, I could tell.

'The fullmoon is tonight and we are preparing. Please help us.' Tatia pointed to the baskets of food and blankets, and the buckets of water and stuff. I nodded and we took the stuff into the caves. We were done around evening and we quickly ate our first meal of the day seeing that we have been rushing the whole day. By nightfall, we were all in the caves. I made sure Klaus and Henrik were in my sight. They were safely in front of me. We heard screams and howls coming from outside.

'It's okay. I put a spell on this cave. No werewolf can enter.' Thank god vampires could. Wait this is Ayanna, the one Bonnie said to avoid. I smiled politely and left quickly, following Henrik and Klaus as they went deeper into the cave. It was a quite night. I didn't have any blood today but I could stand through. It seems that I get thirstier here, back in my time and I had to feed like once in 3 days. Here I had to feed everyday. I quickly drifted to sleep after I was sure Klaus and Henrik were asleep. I had to talk to Bonnie again.

'_Caroline!' Once again, I woke up in the woods with Bonnie in front of me._

'_Bonnie, I think I changed history. Henrik was suppose to die tonight but he didn't.'_

'_Yes, I know. You being there is affecting the future. The originals are going to remember you. This is bad.'_

'_What? They will remember me?' No, they can't!_

'_Yes, I'm guessing that whoever sent you back wants you to do something. I just don't know what.'_

'_I don't know what either. I haven't meet any unfamiliar people. Only the Mikaelsons, the Petrova sisters and Ayanna. She approached me earlier but I got away safely without touching her or anything.'_

'_Good, but I still need to find a way to get you back. This is really bad.'_

'_I'm afraid that if Henrik doesn't die, they won't be turned, Elena wouldn't exist and Stefan and Damon would've been dead a long time ago.'_

'_Yes, this is really bad. But I can't do anything about it.'_

'_So how is everything back there? Where's Alaric?'_

'_Oh speaking of Alaric, he's trying to locate Klaus' body.'_

'_If he finds it, we will die. Katherine, not that I care. Stefan and Damon. Me, Tyler and Abby.'_

'_I know. That's why I hid it in the old witch house with is ensure that Alaric cannot enter and the witches are keeping the coffin invincible.'_

'_Thank God!'_

'_I have to go now. Take care Caroline. Bye.'_

'_Bye Bonnie. You take care too.'_

I woke up in the cave and notice that many were still asleep. Tatia and Charlotte were up. They were clearing the things to bring back.

'Tatia, Charlotte. Good morning.'

'Good morning, Caroline.' I love it when they say things together.

'We were just packing things to get back.'

'Good morning, Caroline, Charlotte, Tatia.' Henrik is safe, oh lord thank you.

'Good morning.'

'Good morning, Henrik.' Was that, oh my god! Charlotte was blushing. Does she like Henrik? I mean, they are both 15 or 16. I don't know. I turned to Henrik and boy was he blushing too? Their so cute. Lovebirds.

'Good morning, mother, Aunty Charlotte. Uncle Henrik.' A little boy about 3 walked in. Mother? Uncle Henrik? Aunty Charlotte? Who was this boy?

Tatia picked the boy up. 'Caroline, this is my son, Khalon.'

Son? Tatia has a _son_?

So it ends here! Longest I've written so far. Hope this chapter makes up for the few that I didn't update. So sorry. Have been so busy. So yes, Tatia has a son called Khalon. Hope you guys liked it and tell me in the reviews so please review! Thanks for reading and remember to follow me on Twitter at CandiceCandyFF

Love you all!

_~CandiceCandyFF_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hey guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! However, in one review by someone names Jay, he said that he doesn't understand why Elena would be dead if the originals don't turn. Well this is the explanation; if the originals don't turn, Esther would have never cursed Klaus with the Petrova doppelganger. And so, the doppelganger won't exist. Meaning that Katherine and Elena would have never existed. Get it now? Oh and I'm writing another Klaroline fic too. I've just started writing. And I don't know what to name the story. It's about Caroline as a normal high school girl who falls in love with Klaus who is also a high school kid. All AU and human. Please give me ideas on what to name the story. Thank you! Well here's chapter 6 and I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

'You..your s..son?' I didn't know Tatia had a son.

'Yes. He is my son.' She seemed embarrassed. Maybe she's like Katherine. She had a child before marriage.

'Oh, well hello Khalon.' I pinched his cheek lightly and he giggled at this.

'It seems he likes you.' Charlotte herself was a kid and she was taking care of one with her sister.

'I have a way with babies. He's really cute.'

'Say thank you, Khalon.' Khalon just giggled and I took that as a thank you. Then it hit me, so Khalon is the one who continued the Petrova line. But maybe it was Charlotte. But Tatia is supposed to die. What would happen to Charlotte and Khalon? God this is confusing.

'Who's the father?' I had to ask. Maybe it was..Elijah? No it couldn't be. Klaus?

'The father was a man from my old village. The one we lived in before we came here. He ran away when I told him about Khalon. But luckily, Khalon has Charlotte, Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Finn, Kol and Henrik. And now he has you.' She smiled as he listed the names. I realized that Henrik was playing with Khalon the whole time we were talking. They seemed to get along. Henrik must love children.

'But why did you move here? Didn't you know about the werewolfs?'

'We did, Ayanna actually went to our village and found us. She brought us here after we agreed even though we knew about the wolfs.'

'We should get ready to go back. The wolfs have returned to human by now.' Charlotte packed up their stuff. Henrik helped her carry some. Their so cute.

As Henrik and Charlotte left with their stuff, Rebekah walked to us.

'Good morning, Caroline, Tatia. And you too, Khalon.' She kissed his tiny cheek and he giggled. Babies, so innocent.

'Good morning, Rebekah.'

'Good morning, Rebekah. My sister and Henrik left just before you came in.'

'I know. I saw them. We should get going to. Everyone has left.'

'Really? Cos when I woke up no one was awake.' How long were we talking?

'Their fast. Now, come on girls and baby.' Rebekah walked out and soon Tatia followed. I suddenly smelt something. _Blood._ I ran towards the direction of the smell. I saw Klaus on the ground. A big cut on his arm and a sword laid beside him.

'Klaus.' I quickly hold his hand but then I felt it. My face was changing. I was hungry. I turn to look away.

'I'm sorry. Are you afraid of blood?' I didn't answer him so I guess he took it as a yes.

'I was just packing our stuff and I was careless. It was an accident.'

'Are you okay?' I turned back to look at him after I cooled myself. I really need to feed.

'Yes, it's just a cut. I'll be fine'

'Okay. We should get going.' I took the rest of the stuff and walked out, Klaus followed behind me.

We walked back to the hut and left the baskets and buckets outside. We saw Charlotte and Henrik running around.

'I'm going to get you, Charlotte!'

'I'd like to see you try, Henrik. It's impossible to catch me.' Charlotte said while laughing. I think they were playing catch or something.

Suddenly Charlotte trip and rolled down the woods.. Klaus tried to run after her but when the three of us got to her, she was unconscious. Henrik was crying softly.

'Charlotte! Charlotte! Wake up!' he tried shaking her as he screamed her name. I had no choice.

'Klaus, carry her to our room. Henrik, go get some water and cloths.' Klaus immediately carried her up to our room. Henrik ran to get the stuff I told him to get. Once Klaus laid Charlotte down the bed, I asked him to leave because I had to clean her wounds. I quickly bit into my wrist and fed her my blood after Klaus went outside. I pulled my wrist away and watched as it slowly healed and wiped the blood off her face. Henrik came in with the water and cloths and left after I told him to. I cleaned her wounds which were healed now because of my blood. Oncce she was cleaned up, I left a wet cloth on her forehead and went outside.

'How is she? Is she okay?' Henrik was still crying. I patted him back and smiled.

'She's fine. She's a weak girl, that's why she fainted. She's fine. No wounds or cuts. But she might have a headache when she wakes up.'

'Thank God!' Henrik exclaimed.

'Can I go in?' I nodded and he rushed in. I could hear him apologizing to Charlotte repeatedly. And I accidently heard something personal.

'I love you, Charlotte.' I was so shock to hear that they were in love. Or maybe just Henrik. I pulled Klaus out of the hut.

'What is wrong, Caroline?'

'Everything is fine but.. is your brother..' I was about to say dating then again, they used 'courting' back in the days.

'Is Henrik courting Charlotte?'

'No, but they are best friends.' Well, certainly Charlotte is more than just a best friend to Henrik.

'Why would you think that?'

'Nothing, just they're very close.'

'Of course. They are the only kids in this village except for Khalon. I believe you know who that is.'

'Yes, I do. I just met him this morning. Sweet baby.'

'Yes he is. I think we should find Tatia and tell her.'

'Well, Charlotte is her sister. She should know. Why don't you stay with them? I'll go get Tatia.'

'Of course.' He walked in the hut and I took off to look for Tatia.

* * *

So it ends here! There's not much Klaroline this chapter. I am creating s new ship. It's called Henlotte. Henrik + Charlotte. Since they are the only kids, why not? So, please help me with a name for the story I'm writing. Hope you guys liked it. Please review and remember to follow me on twitter for sneak peaks of my new story at CandiceCandyFF

Love you all!

_~CandiceCandyFF_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! So I couldn't control myself and I had to update this chapter earlier than I should. This is my favourite chapter of all. And thank you to Lily Evans. I think I'll name the story 'The Vampire Diaries: Ordinary People' or world. Still deciding. Can you guys help me? Should I name the story 'The Vampire Diaries: Ordinary People' or 'The Vampire Diaries: Ordinary World'? And to reply Stephanie; now I can't tell you that but she is kinda important so pay attention to her. And to JaneAO202; starting from this chapter the story will be more detailed, and here's a spoiler; Esther is not okay with Caroline, she's planning something quietly. Henrik won't die but somehow, they will still turn into Original Vampires and Klaus will still be the Original Hybrid who needs the Petrova doppelganger to break the curse. And about how Caroline is there and who sent her will be revealed soon as we are leaving the past soon and she only finds out late in the story. The past will last for another 2 or 3 chapters before we head back into the future. I think I'm going to write 10 chapters the past and 10 chapters the future before I end this story since I'm starting two other fanfics. One will be the story I would like you guys to help me with the name and the other is all about Charlotte Petrova and that's why she is important in this story as well. (Well, I just spoiled it, huh?). Oh and I'll be showing a little bit of the future in this chapter. So enough with my rambling. Here's Chapter 7 for you guys. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

I headed to find Tatia to tell her about Charlotte when I heard someone's voice. It was Esther, and another woman. Wait, isn't that Ayanna?

'I could sense her. She is different. Not human definitely, and she's not a werewolf either since she didn't turn that night. The feeling is different. I have never felt that.' I heard Esther speaking to Ayanna about me so I hid behind the large tree I saw.

'That's strange. If she's not human, not a werewolf and not a witch, then what is she?'

'I don't know but we have to find out. I have a bad feeling that she is dangerous.'

'You shouldn't let her near your children. Not until we know what she is.'

'I will try but it will be hard since Rebekah has become good friends with her. My son Niklaus is also fond of her and Kol as well. Henrik likes her as a sister very much. My husband likes her too. He told me that he cares for her as a daughter.'

'Try not to leave them alone then.'

'Very well. I have to go now, goodbye Ayanna.'

'Goodbye, Esther.' I heard Esther and Ayanna leave and got scared. They know I'm not human. It'll only be a matter of time till they find out I'm a vampire. I gotta contact Bonnie but for now, I have to get to Tatia.

I ran straight to Tatia's hut but I ran into Finn on the way. I walked past him after saying hello but he suddenly grabbed my arm. I looked at him puzzled.

'Is everything alright?'

'I saw you.'

'What do you mean?'

'Don't pretend. I know what you are. You're like them but different. Stay away from my family.' With that, he let go of me and went away. Oh my God! I heard someone when I was feeding the other day, could it have been Finn? Great, so now I have Esther and Ayanna investigating me and Finn knowing what I am. This is bad.

'Caroline!' I heard Tatia's voice calling my name.

'Caroline, have you seen my sister? She's supposed to be home by now.' She was obviously worried for her sister.

'I'm actually here to tell you that Charlotte fell down in the woods and fell unconscious but rest assured she is fine. Maybe just a headache when she wakes up.'

'Oh My God! What happened?'

'She was playing catch with Henrik when she fell.'

'Is she okay?'

'Yes, you wanna come with me to see her?'

'Yes, let me tell Jodis to help me look after Khalon.'

'Okay.' Tatia ran back to her hut and came out after a few seconds.

'Come on.' Both of us ran towards the Mikaelson's village.

(Not Caroline's POV) Least did they know that someone was observing them that very moment.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the future.**

Bonnie Bennett was walking home from school after biding her goodbye to her best friend, Elena. She was going to go home and try to break the spell that's keeping Caroline in the past. She snapped out of her thoughts when a girl passed her and said;

'Don't waste your time trying to break the spell. When the time is right, your friend will return home.' She spoke with an accent similar to Klaus's and his family's but it was not as thick as theirs. The girl disappeared once she finished saying what she came to say.

'Wha..? Where'd she go?' Bonnie pulled out her phone and texted everyone to meet at the Salvatore Boarding immediately.

* * *

**The past**

Tatia and I were sitting in my room when Charlotte finally woke up.

'Charlotte, sister. Are you alright?'

'Tatia, I am fine. What happened?'

'You were playing with Henrik when you tripped and fell. You hit your head but apart from that you are fine.' I explained to her but leaving out on the blood I fed her to heal her.

'How do you feel?'

'Apart from the slight headache I feel fine.'

'Good. The headache will go away in a few minutes or so.'

'Thank you, Caroline. Niklaus told me you helped her.'

'Klaus and Henrik helped out too.' We smiled to each other and the Petrova sisters left after Charlotte insist on going home and that she was fine. Great, after making sure that Klaus and Rebekah's system are free of my blood, now I have to make sure Charlotte doesn't die within this 24 hours.

'Thank you again, Caroline.'

'No problem.' They left and I saw Kol and Elijah walking up to me.

'Hello, Caroline.'

'Hello.'

'Hello, Kol, Elijah.'

'I heard from Henrik about Charlotte.'

'Oh. She's fine now. Tatia came to bring her home. They just left.'

'I know. We saw them.'

'I believe you haven't eaten the whole day as you were not there for lunch.' Wow, I didn't notice but it was already late in the evening. I wonder why time passes by faster in this time line.

'Yeah, I just notice I haven't eaten.' I laughed at myself.

'I was just worried about Charlotte.'

'You have a very kind heart.'

'Thank you.' Damn it, Kol made me blush.

'We have to go fishing now. Goodbye, Caroline.' Elijah walked towards the woods.

'You should get something to eat, sweetheart.' Kol followed Elijah after he finished his words. Why do they always have to say 'sweetheart' and 'love' and stuff like that?

* * *

**The future**

'What's so important that you had everyone gathered, witchy?' Damon asked Bonnie after Elena, Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy arrived. (Stefan and Damon were already there.)

'When I was walking back from school, a girl past by me and said 'Don't waste your time trying to break the spell. When the time is right, your friend will return home.' And she spoke with an accent similar to Klaus' and his family's but lighter.' Everyone was shocked to hear the news Bonnie just delivered to them.

'Do you recognize her?' Tyler who really missed the girl he loves was kinda freaking out.

'No, I've never seen her before. But I think she has something to do with the reason why Caroline is stuck in the past.'

'You think she's a witch?' Stefan who now was worried about this new mystery girl as well.

'Maybe she's the one who cast the spell.' Matt, the only one that was human and was no supernatural being or powers spoke.

'Maybe, but even the spirits can't break the spell. Whoever casted it but be really powerful.' Bonnie tried asking the spirits to help but was told that they didn't have enough power to help.

'Even the power of a 100 witches can break the spell?' Elena who was also truly worried now.

'No. I think it might now be a 'she' or a 'he' casting the spell. I think it's 'they'. There's no way one witch can have that much power. Not even I did when the witches gave me their powers.' Bonnie explained.

'Maybe, but this is bad. If we don't get Blondie back, who knows what might happen there? What if she changes the past?' Obviously we know who calls Caroline 'Blondie'.

'That's not what I'm worried about. The last time I visited Caroline, she said that Esther is suspicious of her and knows she's not human. I told her to avoid any kind of touching from Ayanna who is my ancestor. She would be able to sense me.'

'But it wasn't even you who casted the spell causing Barbie to be stuck there.' And we know who calls Caroline 'Barbie' too.

'No, but we're friends. She can sense me even if Caroline and I know each other.'

'Well that's bad. Blondie's in trouble.'

'So what can we do to save Caroline.' Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They all went to the door because, who else would come here? When Elena opened the door, she recognized the girl at the door.

'Hi Elena.'

'Hi, Julia, what are you doing here?' Julia was one of the cheerleaders from the squad.

'A girl asked me to deliver this to you guys.' She handed Elena an envelope. Elena took it immediately.

'She's compelled.' Stefan who noticed she was compelled immediately pulled her into the house. He hold her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

'You will not remember any of this or anything the girl asked you to do.'

'I will not remember the girl or anything she asked me to do.' Julia repeated after Stefan.

'Good, now go home.' Julia walked away as Stefan shut the door.

'Why did you do that?'

'I was afraid the vampire who compelled her told her to kill herself after delivering the letter. We've had experience with that, remember?'

'Yeah, come on.' Once everyone was in the living room, Elena opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. She read it out loud.

'_I told you that you're wasting your time trying to break the spell. When the time is right, your friend Caroline will return to the present and will not be harmed. Do not think that you can break my spell as I am stronger than any witch you've come across. I do not mean to hurt any of you, I come in peace. I am very sorry that I have to send your friend back into the past but it is the only way. I will make sure she will come to no harm in the past and make sure that she will come home safely. I will protect her from Esther and Ayanna's magic. Your friend shall return in less than a week. I give you my word.'_

'Wow, she or he even said 'I give you my word'. So she's the witch who cast the spell but why does she talk so old fashioned?' Damon said.

'She said that she is the one who cast the spell. And she is stronger than any witch I've come across. How is it possible to be that powerful?' Elena placed the letter on the coffee table next to the couch.

'Don't worry. She said that she will make sure Caroline will remain safe and that Caroline will return in less than a week. We should be happy. This is good news guys.' Bonnie was relieved and the others were as well.

'Do you think we should trust her?' Jeremy tried to reason.

'We have no choice, Jeremy.' Stefan was right. They had no choice at all.

'Now, we have to wait.'

'At least we know that she's safe.'

* * *

**The past**

I headed towards Ayanna's hut after some instructions from the villagers. I finally found Esther outside a hut which probably is Ayanna's.

'Hello, Caroline.'

'Hi.'

'What brings you here, my child?' What? Didn't you call for me, woman?

'I thought you called for me?' Esther looked confused.

'I do not recall such an order. I am waiting for my husband.' What the hell? Elijah wouldn't lie so what the hell is going on?

'Oh, sorry I must have messed up.'

'It's okay Caroline.'

'I'm going back now. Goodbye.'

'Goodbye Caroline.' After I was back at the hut I saw Finn and rushed to him.

'Finn, about this morning, I…'

'What about this morning, m'lady?' What?

'We ran into each other this morning by Tatia's hut. And you said..'

'Yes we did but I simply smiled at you. I do not recall talking to you.' The fuq? (A/N please excuse my language) He didn't seem to be lying.

'Sorry, I must have messed up again.' I ran in the hut to find Elijah and Kol leaving the fish they caught on the table.

'Elijah!'

'Hello, Caroline.'

'Your mother said she didn't call for me. Did you by any chance mix up something?'

'What are you talking about?' Hell!

'A few moments ago, we met outside the hut before you and Kol went fishing. You told me your mother wants to talk to me and that she was by Ayanna's hut.'

'Caroline, I think you must have mistaken. I recall saying hello to you and telling you that Kol and I were going fishing but I don't recall telling you anything about my mother.'

'Did you hit your head as well, sweetheart?' What? It seems like everything they know about me being a vampire has been erased. Esther no longer is suspicious of me, Finn doesn't know I'm a vampire and now Elijah and Kol don't even remember telling me that Esther wants to speak to me. What in the world is happening?

'I'm sorry. I'm confused. I have to go.' I rushed out to the woods and sat down on a huge rock. What is going on? What happened? Am I going crazy? They couldn't be lying to me.

'Caroline?' I heard his voice call me.

'Klaus?'

'What are you doing all by yourself in the woods? Don't you know it's dangerous?' he sat down beside me.

'I'm fine. I can protect myself.' He chuckled at this.

'Maybe you can. After all, you did manage to kill that snake.' I like seeing him smile. It was something I didn't see often.

'Yes and I am perfectly fine. What brings you here anyway?'

'Well, I come here when I'm bored. How about you?'

'I just had to clear my mind. Have you seen Rebekah? I haven't seen her since this morning.'

'Oh, yes. After you helped Charlotte, Henrik and Rebekah were called to help the neighbors. They will be back by nightfall.'

'Oh, okay.'

'Caroline, can I ask you something?'

'Of course.'

'Are you fond of my brother, Kol?'

'Huh? No, why would you ask that? I don't even spend time with him.'

'He seems to fancy you.'

'Oh, well he's just a friend.' Klaus smiled at this. I wonder why he was happy when I told him I only think of Kol as a friend.

'Oh.' Was all he said.

'And you?'

'Me?'

'Yeah, you like Tatia, don't you?'

'Yes, not one man, well except for Kol and Finn in this village does not fancy Tatia.'

'Oh.'

'Why do you ask?'

'Nothing. Just curious.' I stand up and tripped over something. I was about to fall when I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and saw Klaus. He pulled me up but still stay very close to me. A little _too_ close. I could feel him breathing.

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine.' Suddenly I felt him move closer to me and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I couldn't think of anything. My mind was telling me to push him away and slap him or kick him in the balls but my body was telling me something. I slowly kissed him back and hold on him as he hold onto my waist. After a while, he pulled back and stared at me.

'I.. I have to go.' I ran off immediately leaving Klaus confused.

What the hell was I thinking? He's _Klaus_. The man who practically _ruined_ all of our lives. I can't possibly fall for him. Man, this whole time travel thingy is messing with my mind. I gotta find a way back to my time. Since I was in the forest, I decided to go deep in and feed. I fed on a bunny-like animal and did the same thing I always do when I feed on animals. I decided to skip dinner and told Kol that I would be in my room if I was needed. I closed my eyes as I laid down on my bed and let sleep consume me even though it was just around 6 I was tired.

* * *

'_Caroline!' I woke up to Bonnie calling me again._

'_Bonnie! Oh my God! I have to tell you something. Finn found out that I'm a vampire and Esther wanted to talk to me but all of the sudden, it's like they forgot all about it.'_

'_Great! That means she kept her word on protecting you.'_

'_Who?'_

'_Listen. Today on my way home from school, a girl passed by me and told me to not waste my time trying to break the spell. And that when the time is right, you will return home. And then Elena, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy and I were at the boarding house. I told them about the girl and we tried coming to conclusions but then we were sent a letter by the same girl saying that no matter what I do, I won't be able to break the spell. She gave us her word that she would protect you and within the week you will return home safely. She said she's very sorry for the mess she's caused by she said she had no choice. I don't understand that part but I'm glad she's protecting you. Oh and did I mention, she had a faint accent similar to Klaus' and his family's?'_

'_Wow, so she's the witch who sent me here.'_

'_Yes and she also said that she means no harm.'_

'_Well, I certainly am gonna give her a piece of my mind when I get back.'_

'_No, she's very strong and she might even be the strongest witch to ever exist. Don't make her angry or you might end up dead.'_

'_Oh. Well I guess I'll be home before the ends, huh?' I was excited. I was finally going home!_

'_Yes.'_

'_I'm so excited. But what day is it, by the way?'_

'_It's Monday.' Oh, so that means I'll at least have to spend five more days here._

'_Connection is breaking off. Take care and I'll be sure to share the good news to everyone. Be careful, I love you!' After that everything went black._

* * *

**The future**

(Bonnie's POV)

I came back from Caroline's dream with the good news. But I couldn't tell her the bad news. I just couldn't tell her that Klaus and Tyler are dead. Well Klaus is in Tyler's body and Tyler's still somewhere in there. I was in the cave and I told Klaus everything including the news.

'That's good. But I don't want her messing with the past. She could change history and I need you to get me back into my body.'

'I'm working on it. It's a hard spell. Your body have been restored. But the spell is tricky.'

'I needed two witches the last time I went through this.'

'You won't if you have me.' That voice, I know that voice. It's the girl who sent Caroline into the past. The witch. Suddenly she appeared.

'Who are you?' Klaus in Tyler's voice asked her.

'I am the witch who sent Caroline into the past. Do not worry, she will change some things but all of you will remain vampires and you will still have to break the curse. I am here to restore you into your own body.'

'Why? Why do you want to help?' Why did she want to help us?'

'When Caroline returns, you shall find out but for now, call me Sophia.'

* * *

Here's all for now! WOOOW! This is the longest chapter. So who is this Sophia? And why is she stronger than the spirits? Why did she send Caroline back in time and why is she helping them? Who can guess who this Sophia is? Well, please review and tell me whether I should name the story 'The Vampire Diaries: Ordinary People' or 'TVD: Ordinary World'. Oh, and remember to follow me on twitter at CandiceCandyFF

Love you all!

_~CandiceCandyFF_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hey guys! Wow, 66 reviews. I did not aspect this many reviews. You guys are amazing. I was so touched when I read a review by someone named Hope. I love you too, thank you so much. Anyway, answers to the reviews. JaneAO202; Klaus has to be in Tyler's body to fit the plot. Sophia cast a spell to make them not remember anything Caroline changes until she comes back. And as to the curse, Sophia was just referring that Klaus still has to break the hybrid curse. He already broke it with Elena. I'm glad that you guys liked the kiss. And as for Sophia, no one could guess who she is. I think when I reveal who she is, you guys will be shocked. It's very complicated and I will try my best to explain as detailed as possible. Caroline will return to the future in chapter 10. Oh and in the future, unless I put a (Bonnie's POV) or something, it's in no one's POV. And in the past, it's all in Caroline's from this chapter till chapter 10, it'll be once scene past, one scene future. So here's chapter 8 for you guys. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**The future**

At the boarding house.

'Hello, my name is Sophia.' A young girl walked in. Everyone was shocked to see how young she is but powerful.

'So, you're the witch. Who sent Caroline back in time.' Elena spoke up. Sophia stared at Elena for a while.

'Yes. I am. And I am very sorry to have troubled her.'

'Bring Barbie back then.'

'I already set the time. She will return within the week as I promised. She has finished her mission but it seems she has gotten close to the Mikaelsons, especially Niklaus.'

'You know us?' 'Tyler' blurted out.

'Us?' Everyone stared at him.

'I mean, does she know us. You know, since she knows Klaus and the other Originals.' 'Tyler' tried to make sense.

'I do. I have been around for a long time and I know a lot of people.'

'Now, I have to go. Prepare to bring your friend back. Goodbye.' Sophia walked away and the rest scattered. Bonnie and 'Tyler' went to the cave.

'She seems really familiar.' Klaus told Bonnie.

'You know her?'

'I don't think I know her. I wouldn't use young witches to cast spells. And I don't know any witch by the name Sophia.'

'She said for now, we can call her Sophia. Maybe her name isn't Sophia.'

'Maybe. She's coming.'

'Hello again. Everything ready?'

'Yes. Klaus' body is here.' Bonnie pointed to the coffin.'

'Have you restored it?'

'Yes, we just need you to cast the spell.'

'Very well. Please stand here.' Klaus stood beside the coffin and Bonnie lit up the candles.

Sophia started chanting something and Tyler woke up.

'Bonnie? What's going on?' Tyler fell down and past out. The coffin opened up and Sophia moved away. Klaus walked out.

'Thank you very much, Sophia. I had an awful time in that body.' Klaus glanced over to Tyler's body and walked out the cave.

'Now, I shall inform my siblings about this.' With that, he disappeared.

'I have finished my work here. Goodbye, Bonnie.' Sophia walked away leaving Bonnie and Tyler's unconscious body.

* * *

**The past**

I woke up early this morning and remembered what Bonnie told me. So the witch who sent me here will protect me. Good, at least I won't die here. I looked over to see Rebekah gone. I glanced over the other side and saw Klaus sleeping. He looks so peaceful and human, not to mention, hot. Wait, what the hell Caroline? You did not just call Klaus hot. Another voice in my mind was scolding me. I got up and sat on his bed.

'If only you are like this in my time.'

'Caroline…' I jumped up. Was he awake? No, he wasn't. Wait, was Klaus sleep talking?

'Caroline…' I sat down beside him.

'Don't leave me…' What? Klaus moved a little and I ran out of the room. Why did Klaus say my name in his sleep? And what's with 'Don't leave me'? Wasn't he isn't with Tatia?

'Caroline.' I turned and saw Esther.

'I didn't see you at dinner last night. Are you okay?'

'I'm fine. I just didn't feel like eating.'

'Are you hungry now? I could make you something.'

'No thank you. I will just eat later.'

'Okay then. Rebekah is outside and she's looking for you.'

'Okay.' No one would know that this is the same Esther that tried to kill her children.

I walked out of the hut and then something hit my leg, or maybe someone, It was baby Khalon. He was falling and I grabbed him up before he hit the floor.

'Khalon!' I heard Charlotte and Tatia scream.

'Thank you Caroline.' I handed Tatia Khalon.

'What were you guys doing?'

'Tatia and I were teaching Khalon how to run.' He's what, 3? Does he really need to learn how to run.

'He was doing fine, but he hit you. Khalon say sorry.

'Showwy.' Khalon giggled and kept on throwing his hands in the air.

'He's so cute.' Charlotte said.

'Yes he is. Oh, have any of you seen Rebekah?'

'Yes, there she is.' Tatia pointed at Rebekah as she walked to us.

'Caroline, you didn't have dinner last night. Are you hungry?'

'No, I'm fine thank you.' I saw Elijah walked to us.

'Charlotte, help me take care of Khalon.' Charlotte took Khalon from Tatia as Elijah arrived.

'Good morning, Tatia.' He took her hand and kissed it.

'Shall we?' Tatia and Elijah walked towards the woods after saying goodbye.

'They have a date.' Charlotte who was holding Khalon said.

'Mumwy, dwate.' He giggled again.

'So your taking care of Khalon today?'

'Yes, Rebekah and I are. Would you like to join us?'

'Of course.'

'Okay then. Let's get going.'

* * *

**The future**

The Mikaelsons mansion (everyone is there, Team Scooby Doo and the Mikaelsons plus they know about Klaus and Tyler's body switch)

'I've seen this Sophia before. She is very familiar. I know her.' Klaus was sure that he knew who Sophia is but not sure who or when did he meet her.

'We haven't met her. Maybe we know who she is.' Elijah wanted to meet this Sophia.

'We have no contact with her. She said her work is done and left after helping with the spell. We can't find her, she finds us.' Bonnie said.

'Remember she even sent that letter.' Elena kept that letter.

'Yeah, and how she was staring at Elena.' They were still confused why Sophia was staring at Elena.

'She stared at Elena?'

'Do you think she knows about the Petrova doppelgangers?'

'Maybe she does.' That was Elena's voice, but Elena wasn't talking. They all looked at the direction of the voice. Katherine.

'Miss me?' Katherine walked over to the armchair and sat down.

'Nope.' Damon said popping the 'p'.

'So what's with this Sophia I hear about?'

'None of your business.' Stefan said.

'You never know, she was staring at Elena. Maybe she knows me.'

'That's impossible. She's a witch, not a vampire.' Bonnie reasoned.

'Maybe she saw me around recently. She's a witch, witches draw out vampires.'

'This is not about you Katherine. This is about Caroline.' Elena was annoyed by Katherine.

'Caroline, why is this about her? Speaking of, I haven't seen her around.' Katherine got up and poured herself a drink.

'That's because this Sophia witch sent her back in time. A thousand years ago when we were still human.' Rebekah said.

'Do you think she will change anything, brother?' Kol asked Klaus.

'Sophia said that not much will change. We will still remain vampires, I will still break the curse using Elena but she said Caroline has finished her mission. What mission?'

'That's weird. What mission, Niklaus? Do you think it has something to do with Mikael killing the werewolves? Maybe she will stop Mikael from killing them causing the two species to become enemies.' Elijah thought that was why Caroline was sent back.

'Maybe. But we do know that Caroline is still a vampire back there. And we know that Sophia kept her word. She said she would protect Caroline. Yesterday night when I visited Caroline in her dreams, she told me Finn found out that she's a vampire and Esther was suspicious of her. But then they forgot. It must be Sophia's doing. She also said that Henrik didn't die.' The originals jumped when Bonnie said that Henrik didn't die.

'Henrik will live?' Rebekah was happy that they will get to see their youngest brother alive and healthy.

'Maybe that's why she was sent back. To save Henry or Henrik or whatever his name is.' Katherine suggested.

'It's Henrik!' Rebekah always hated Katherine.

'Wait, that makes sense. She said that Caroline has finished her mission and the only different thing is that Henrik lives. What if that's Caroline's mission? To save Henrik?' Elena pulled the puzzle together and realized. Everyone looked at each other shocked.

'But why does Sophia want to save Henrik? They don't even know each other.'

One mystery solved, but another popped up. Are they right about Caroline's mission is to save Henrik? But why? Who is Sophia anyway?

* * *

That's all! So another question. Anyone wanna guess why Sophia wants to save Henrik or do you think they are wrong about Caroline's mission? Please review to tell me what you guys think! Oh and please follow me on Twitter at CandiceCandyFF

Love you all!

_~CandiceCandyFF_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! OMG! 92 reviews! Seriously? I was not expecting to get so many reviews. I love you guys! You guys are amazing. Oh and there's this game I recently found out about it's called The Vampire Diaries: Bloodlines Revealed. You can google it or go to my page, there's the link. It's awesome. So, many people have asked whether Sophia is Charlotte. Well, I can't really say cos I'm going to spoil it but good guess. Though it's not that easy, it's complicated and you guys are going to find out in chapter 10. This chapter is full of Klaroline scenes and a bit of the future. And there are Henlotte scenes too cos their kinda important in this fanfic. Here's chapter 9 for you guys and we're leaving the past next chapter so I hope you guys enjoy! (I know, I always say the same thing, lol)

* * *

**The past**

After playing with Khalon, Charlotte and Rebekah for the whole afternoon, we were tired but Khalon was still running around. Will that kid ever get tired?

'Khalon sure is one energetic baby.' Rebekah was trying to catch her breath.

'Even I wasn't so energetic when I was a baby and Tatia told me that I was very energetic.' Charlotte fell to the ground sweating.

I caught Khalon because of my vampire sense and carried him to prevent him from running again. 'There we go. What do you guys feed him?' We laughed at my comment and decided to head home since it was getting dark.

'Come on now.' Rebekah led the way back. Charlotte was carrying Khalon and I was behind.

We separated with Charlotte and Khalon as they lived in a different hut.

'I have some chores to attend, I'll see you at dinner later.'

'Bye.' I was left alone again after Rebekah left. I walked back into the woods and heard some voices.

'Charlotte, I love you.' I heard Henrik's voice. I peeped through and saw Henrik and Charlotte sitting on the ground. The sun was setting.

'Henrik, I…' Henrik seemed sad due to Charlotte's response.

'I understand. I hope we can still be friends.'

'No, silly. I was just shocked that you love me. Because I love you too.' Henrik was so happy and I saw something I shouldn't have. Henrik moved closer to Charlotte and kissed her. OMG! They are so sweet. They remind me of myself when I was a girl, thinking about one day kissing the man I love. I looked away not wanting to spy on them. I looked back when I heard Henrik talk.

'Charlotte, I know we are only children but I love you and I want to spend eternity with you.' He took out what seemed like a wooden-carved ring. 'Will you marry me when we grow up?'

A tear fell down Charlotte's cheek. 'Henrik, I love you too and I want to spend eternity with you too. And yes, I will marry you when we grow up.' Henrik slipped the ring onto her finger and they hugged. I took that as my cue to leave the lovely young couple alone.

I sat on the rock I sat on the last time I was here and honestly, I was hoping that Klaus would show up. Wait, what? I mentally punched myself for that.

'Caroline?' No, please not be Klaus. I turned to look at the person. That sexy I mean annoying accent and voice can never be mistaken for someone else. Of course it's Klaus, silly.

'Hi.'

'What are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same.' He sat down beside me

'My father.'

'Oh.'

'Caroline.'

'Yes.'

'I know that day I kissed you.' Shit, don't bring that up.

'And I liked it.' No no no you did not like it.

'I am very sure I fancy you.' Yeah, just like how you 'fancy' me in the future as well, jerk. Wait, you're not a jerk yet.

'Caroline, please say something.' I snapped out of my thoughts.

'Well I didn't!' He looked hurt and sad.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I will never do it again.' He stood up.

'Klaus, I…' That look, it hurts to see him sad. But why? I'm not falling for him, right?

'I understand, Caroline. My apologies.' He walked away but I swear I saw a tear fall down his cheek before he turned around.

'Screw this.' I ran after him and pulled his arm. He turned to look at me.

'Caroli…' Before he could finish saying my name, I kissed him. He looked shocked. I mean, I was shocked, my mind was saying 'What the hell are you doing, Caroline?' but my body was saying 'Just kiss him Caroline.' I pulled away after a while.

'Caroline.' He looked confused.

'I..i like you too. But I can't be with you.'

'Why?'

'Because, because. Look, I can't explain, you're gonna think I'm crazy.'

'Try me.'

'Well, I can't. So just forget about me, okay?' I ran off leaving him confused in the woods.

'Caroline.' I head him call after me but I knew I couldn't go back.

* * *

**The Future**

Rebekah was in The Grill at the bar when she spotted a young looking girl walk up to her.

'Hello.' She said to Rebekah.

'Hello, do I know you?'

'Yes but no.'

'And what would that mean?'

'My appearance reminds you of someone you cared about. But you can't recall who. I am not the person you are trying to recall however I look similar to her. Tell your brother Caroline shall return by tomorrow night.' The girl stood up and turn around to leave but stopped when Rebekah grabbed her arm.

'Wait, you are the witch who sent Caroline to the past, Sophia.'

'Yes, I am.'

'You wanted her to save Henrik, why?'

'The answer is yes and no.'

'Can you just say yes or no?'

'I have to go.' With that, Sophia walked out of The Grill.

'Nik was right. She looks oddly familiar.' Rebekah said to herself as she tried to recall who the girl is.

* * *

**The Past**

'Bekah!' I heard Charlotte yell out but she was laughing. I saw Rebekah chasing her.

'I'll get you, Charlotte.'

'Be careful, wouldn't want Charlotte to fall again.' I teased as I walked to them. They stopped and walked to me.

'Caroline, would you like to join us? We are playing catch.' Rebekah asked me.

'Okay, but I'm very good at running.' I am actually. This was no lie.

'Then you catch us. We'll run.' Charlotte was confident that she would escape me.

'I am sure I'll get both of you. Now I'll give you head start to run. 1,' Rebekah and Charlotte ran around the village.

'2'

'3'

'4'

'Ready or not? 5!' I ran after Rebekah because she was nearer. I caught her in a matter of seconds.

'Charlotte, run!' Rebekah gave her a warning that she was caught. Charlotte was quite the runner. She would escape everytime I was near. I was nearing her when bump!

'Charlotte!' Rebekah ran over to find Charlotte and Henrik on the ground. They were laughing but the sight was… inappropriate. Charlotte was half on top on Henrik, half on the ground. Charlotte got up and helped Henrik up. I caught them blushing and tucked on Rebekah's sleeve. I leaned in and whispered.

'Let's go.' I pulled her away. She took the hint and left.

'Are they..?' Rebekah obviously didn't know their _engaged_.

'I think so.' We laughed at them for a while. Rebekah agreed that they are cute together.

'We should head back. Dinner should be ready.' Rebekah was right. It was dark already.

We headed back when we bumped into Klaus on the way.

'Nik! Nik! I have to tell you something!' Rebekah ran over to her brother while I tried to hide.

'I'll see you inside then.' I walked in leaving Rebekah confused.

'Did you argue with Caroline?'

'No, we just…nothing. What was it you wanted to tell me, Bekah?'

'Oh! Oh! Today, today we saw Henrik and Charlotte…' I heard Rebekah explaining to Klaus what happened earlier. I didn't realize a tear fell from my cheek until it hit my hand. Why was I crying? Maybe cos I'll be leaving them soon. I love this Rebekah. And Klaus and everyone. Would Henrik be alive when I return home? Will Charlotte be? Maybe Henrik will turn her.

'Caroline. Dinner is ready.' I heard Elijah call me.

'Okay.'

* * *

That's all you're getting for now! We're leaving the future by the end of chapter 10. How would everything be like? Do you guys really think that Sophia is Charlotte? Well, Sophia is Sophia and Charlotte is Charlotte. Can you guys explain why you think that Sophia is Charlotte? And how is Charlotte even still alive in 2012? Explain please! It's gonna get complicated now and interesting but I can assure you that Henrik lives in 2012 because of the changes. Who Sophia is will be revealed at the very end of chapter 10 so please stay tuned and review! And can I please reach 100 reviews for this chapter? Follow me on twitter at CandiceCandyFF

Love you all!

_~CandiceCandyFF_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hey guys! Sorry, forgot to update yesterday, lol! Reply to Jay; If the originals didn't turn, no hybris curse. No doppelganger. Katherine and Elena might have existed but they would look different. So this is the final chapter of the past. At the end we're going back to the future and who Sophia is will be revealed at the very end of this chapter. And I finally reached 100 reviews. Thanks so much for supporting this story. I am starting another fanfic all about Charlotte Petrova so stay tuned to that one too. And yes, Sophia has a connection with Charlotte but she is not Charlotte. You guys will find out in this chapter. Here's chapter 10 and the last chapter of the past. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**The Future**

'Nik!' Rebekah came in the Mikaelson Mansion yelling out for her brother.

'What is it, Bekah?' Rebekah saw Elijah and Kol sitting on the couch and Klaus sitting on the armchair with his sketch book.

'I saw her today. The witch Sophia.' The boys looked at her paying attention to what she's saying.

'What did she say?' Elijah asked.

'Nik was right. She looks really familiar. She also said that she looks like someone we used to care for but we don't remember who. And she said that she's not the person we know. Oh, and Caroline will be back by tomorrow night.' Rebekah explained.

'Well, we shall remember her when she comes back. And I have a feeling the two of you were very good friends in the past.' Kol was right. They were.

'I will stop by the Salvatores to inform them.' Elijah walked out of the mansion leaving Klaus, Rebekah and Kol.

'I'm bored. Maybe someone's up for a bite at the Grill.' Kol left them.

'Nik, she really looks familiar.'

'I know, Bekah.'

* * *

**The Past**

I woke up this morning after Bonnie visited me. I was going back tonight! Yeah! Finally! But that means leaving human Rebekah, Tatia, Charlotte, Khalon, human Kol and most importantly human Klaus. No wait! I wouldn't miss him. Yes, I would miss the Petrova sisters and baby Khalon. Human Rebekah but that's all. I wouldn't miss Klaus, right? I decided to go out for a walk in the forest and say my goodbyes to the rest. I saw Elijah outside and decided to start with him. We're not close or anything but he was nice to me.

'Good morning, Elijah.'

'Good morning, Caroline.' He really looks like Kol.

'I know we haven't talked a lot since I came here but I'm leaving tomorrow morning.'

'Have you remembered your past?'

'Yes, and I know how to get home.'

'It's dangerous. I shall lead you home.'

'No, I'm fine. Klaus will bring me home.'

'Very well.'

'Take care of yourself, Elijah. And please, look after the rest.' He smiled to me.

'I will. Take care of yourself.'

'Thank you.' I walked over to the other side where I spotted Mikael and Esther.

'Good morning, Mikael, Esther.'

'Good morning, Caroline.'

'Thank you very much for your hospitality. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't help me.'

'Your very welcome, Caroline. But what's this about?'

'I'm leaving. I know how to get home. Klaus will lead me home tomorrow morning.'

'Have you remembered?'

'Yes, everything. I will miss all of you. Take care of everyone and yourself.' Esther hugged me after Mikael.

'We have thought you as a daughter but you have real parents and you have to return to them. I'm sure they are very worried and miss you.'

'Thank you, but now I have to find the others to say goodbye.'

The goodbye went well with Kol but it was historical with Tatia, Charlotte, Khalon, Henrik and Rebekah. The goodbye with Finn was the easiest. Then came Klaus.

'Hi.'

'I heard you're leaving.'

'Yes. Tomorrow morning.'

'Let me send you home.'

'Elijah will send me home tomorrow morning.'

'Oh, can't you stay?'

'What reason is there for me to stay except for the wonderful friends I have here.'

'Me.' He blurted out quickly but I could see in his eyes that he regretted that.'

'I mean, I would like you to stay.'

'I promise we will meet again.'

'Really?'

'Yes. But would you spend the day with me?'

'Of course.' After spending the day with Klaus, it was dinner time.

We had dinner silently and we went back to our room.

'Caroline, would you come with me?' Klaus came into our room.

'Of course.' He led me somewhere unfamiliar. With the future Klaus I would be petrified but with this Klaus. I feel like I lov…what? NO! I don't even like him! I can't!

He led me to a beautiful waterfall.

'Wow! This is breathtaking.'

'I know.' He was looking at me and I hit his stomach.

'I mean the waterfall.'

'Both.' I giggled at his comment. I would be leaving in a few hours.

'Can't you stay a little longer?'

'No. I have to go back.'

'Well, you said we will meet again one day right?'

'Yes.'

'Then I want you to know something.'

'What?' he leaned nearer to me and whispered into my ear. 'I love you.' What? Okay, hilarious. But not funny.

Before I could say anything, he kissed me. Everything stopped at that moment. All I could think of was Klaus. I swear I even forgot my name. I whispered between our lips.

'I love you too.' I gave in, I gave in to my feelings. I don't know when but I know I fell in love with him.

'Wait for me.'

'I will, and I promise we will meet again. And then, I will be yours.'

'I will marry you, I promise.'

We headed back to the hut. I said my final goodbye to him and fell asleep.

(A/N: The end of the past)

* * *

**The future**

'OMG! She is coming back later…wait now!' Elena was freaking out. She was so happy.

'She will return to her bedroom. Bring her here when she wakes up. I will explain then.' Sophia was sitting on the couch in the living room of the Salvatore mansion. Everyone was there. The originals, the Salvatores, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Elena, Tyler and Katherine (she insisted to come). Elena and Stefan were gonna bring Caroline here.

Elena and Stefan were in Caroline's bedroom when she suddenly woke up.

'Caroline!' Elena was so happy to see her.

'Elena! Stefan!' Caroline sat up.

'I'm back.'

'Yes, you are!' Elena hugged me and if I wasn't a vampire, I would've died from her grip. I remembered that she died and that means she's a vampire.

'OMG! Elena, you're a..'

'Yeah, but don't worry. I've got it under control.'

'Okay, we have to go now, girls.'

'Come on.'

'Can I at least take a shower?'

'Sure.'

* * *

After around 20 minutes, Caroline came down and they headed to the Salvatore boarding house.

'So where's this Sophia? I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind so she doesn't simply sent me to the past without my permission. Klaus and Kol were laughing at her. Klaus missed her. He has not seen her for more than a week. Caroline came in and headed towards the unfamiliar girl who she thinks is Sophia.

'Hey you!' Sophia stood up.

'Hello, Caroline. My apologies. I have troubled you.'

'Oh, so now you're sorry. Why didn't you think before you sent me to the past.'

'I had to. I had no other choice.'

'Who are you anyway? Why did you want me to save Henrik?' Caroline suddenly remembered the scene between Henrik and Charlotte the night they got engaged.

'Wait, Oh My God! Are you?' suddenly Sophia closed her eyes. When she opened them she looked confused.

'Where am I?' she fell to the ground.

'Sophia!' They called out confused why she fainted.

'She's fine. Just unconscious.' Another girl walked in and Caroline immediately recognized her.

'Charlotte.' The originals were shocked to see her.

'Hello again, Caroline.' She smiled.

* * *

That's all for you guys this chap! So Sophia isn't Charlotte after all. What do you guys think? Love it, hate it? And like I said, you guys are going to be surprise when you guys find out who Sophia/Sofia really is. Just to inform you guys, Sophia is spelled 'Sofia' but for now they think it's spelled Sophia. In the next chapter, Charlotte will reveal who Sofia is and tell them how her name is spelled. Please remember to review! I love reviews! Oh and follow me on twitter at CandiceCandyFF

Love you all!

_~CandiceCandyFF_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- The Truth Revealed**

Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of the future. Sofia's real identity will be revealed in this chapter. So here's chapter 11. I hope you guys enjoy!

(PS. I realized I didn't have any tittle for the previous chapters, so starting from this chapter, there will be a tittle for each chapter.)

**This is an edited version of Chapter 11. I didn't fancy the previous version. No Klaroline at all. I hate myself for that. And I'll translate the Bulgarian parts cos when I didn't have internet and I re-read it, I had NO CLUE (okay, maybe I did) at all of what it meant.**

'How, why, what?' Only Caroline and the originals knew who Charlotte is and they were shocked.

'Who are you?' Elena asked.

'My name is Charlotte.'

'We know that, little girl.' Damon said this time.

'Oh, I'm not a little girl. In fact, I'm much older than you.'

'Really? Cos I'm almost 200 years old.' Damon had no idea how old she is. Charlotte laughed and the originals laughed as well. Caroline silently laughed at him.

'What?' Damon was confused. Everyone was.

'Who is this, Blondie?'

'Stop calling me Blondie, Damon.' Caroline pouted.

'You're charm doesn't work on me, Barbie.'

'Anyway, how old are you then, little girl?'

'I'm 16 years old.' Damon and the other excluding Caroline and the originals laughed.

'Plus 1000 years.' They were shocked.

'What?' Everyone shouted.

'I'll explain but first, would one of you carry her up to the couch?' Charlotte pointed to Sofia.

Matt carried her to the couch and asked

'Who is she?'

'Her name Sofia.'

'We know that.' Katherine said rolling her eyes.

'It's spelled S-O-F-I-A. I gave her that name because she was born in Sofia, Bulgaria.' Katherine flinched at the word 'Bulgaria' because that word reminded her of her family.

'Anyway, take care of her. She's family.' Charlotte said sitting on the arm chair.

'Family?' They asked curiously.

'My name is Charlotte Petrova.' Elena and Katherine were shocked that Charlotte was their ancestor.

'That means, she's a Petrova as well.' Stefan said referring to Sofia.

'Yes, and even better, she's your daughter, Katerina.' This time, even the originals were shocked. Katherine did not move at all.

'She.. she's my da..daughter?'

'You never even saw how she looked like before your father took her away.'

'How do you know that?' Katherine was afraid to look at Sofia.

'Because I was there.'

**Flashback**

_(Speaking in Bulgarian.)_

_Charlotte went after Katherine's father after he took her daughter away._

_'Master Petrova!' The master Petrova turn to look at her. _

_'Please, please just let Miss Katerina hold her daughter once. Just once. ' Charlotte pleaded for him to let Katherine hold her daughter just once. _

_'No! Forget it! 'He walked away. Charlotte heard Katherine crying and screaming for her daughter from inside the room. _

_'Katerina, let her go, Katerina' Katherine's mother was trying to calm her down. _

_'No, Mama, please.' Katherine pleaded. _

_'Charlota' Charlotte heard the Lady Petrova calling her_

**End of Flashback**

'You're Charlota?' Katherine pronounced with her Bulgarian accent.

'Yes, Katerina.'

'And she's..she's my baby girl.' Katherine tried hard not to cry, but truthfully, she always dreamed of meeting her daughter. She loved the baby even though she never even saw how her baby looks like. Katherine sat beside Sofia and moved the hair out of her face.

'My baby.' Katherine whispered as she could no longer hold on her tears.

'But how do you two look alike?' Elena was curious.

'Why do you and Katerina look like my sister?'

'Because we're her doppel…wait. Sofia is _your_ doppelganger?'

'Yes, as Katerina didn't have any sisters, the doppelganger line went to her daughter.'

'But why? Tatia had doppelgangers to break the hybrid curse. What's your reason?'

'You see, when Tatia was used to create vampires and to seal the curse, I was infected. It didn't infect only Tatia, but the female Petrovas that were alive. We were the only female Petrovas.'

'That means, not only Tatia's doppelgangers can be used to break the curse. But _yours_ too.' Elijah concluded.

'Yes. But since Niklaus didn't know that, Sofia was safe. But safe from vampires doesn't mean she's safe from _humans_.'

'So, she's a vampire now.' Katherine finally understood. Charlotte walked to Katherine and looked into her eyes.

'Ще си спомните всичко, Катерина.' (You will remember now, Katerina)

**Flashback**

_'Miss Katerina! Please be careful. If something happens to you, Master Petrova will have my head. 'Charlotte ran after Katherine around the forest outside her house. _

_'No, he already took my daughter, I will not let him take my best friend.' Katherine stopped and said angrily. _

_'Miss Katerina, I'm just a servant' Charlotte argued back. _

_'No, Charlotta. You are my best friend .Your mother took care of me when I was baby. And now you are my best friend. You are not my servant, do you understand? 'Katherine said seriously to her best friend. '_

_Yes, I understand, Miss Katerina.'_

'_And stop calling me Miss Katerina. Just call me Katerina ' _

_'Katerina, I promise you will see your daughter one day.'_

_Katherine was confused by Charlotte's words. 'What do you mean, Charlotta?' _

_'You will understand one day, but now.' Charlotte looked into Katherine's eyes. 'You will forget this.'_

**End of Flashback**

'Charlotta' Katherine remembered what happened a few weeks after she gave birth and lost her daughter.

'I promised you that I will take care of her. And you will see her one day. I kept my word. Sofia was sent to England. I was there too. 2 years later, when you were banished to England, I could keep an eye on both of you. I knew you either would die or turn. I gave you the choice to run.'

'But, how is Sofia a witch if she's a vampire?' Rebekah asked leaving the rest wondering about this too.

'I will explain that later. But Niklaus.' Klaus looked up at her the moment she called him.

'You said you never found out how Katerina knew and escaped.'

'Elijah told her.' Klaus blamed Elijah for Katherine's escape.

'I did not tell her, Niklaus.' Elijah defended himself.

'Elijah did not tell her nor did he aid in her escape.' Charlotte explained.

'I told her.' Klaus immediately got angry at her.

'She reminds me very much of my sister. And she is my family. I had to help her.'

'So you helped her escape.' Elijah concluded.

'I took the moonstone when no one was guarding and gave it to her.'

'How did you know Rose would feed me her blood?'

'I know you too well, Katerina. I know you would rather die than be sacrificed. I was there when your mother gave birth to you.'

'So it was always you. You don't look like your mother who took care of me. _You _were your mother.' Katherine finally understood.

'Yes. It was always me. I would always be there when a Petrova was born. I had to see whether the doppelganger was born. I knew that since you didn't have any sisters, your daughter would be my doppelganger.'

'But Katerina and Elena both look exactly like Tatia, Sofia doesn't look exactly like you. She only looks similar.' Kol stated.

'That's because the line is stronger on Tatia's side. Mine is not as strong as it wasn't my blood that sealed the curse.'

'But you were infected.' Elena said.

'Yes.'

'But how is Sofia a witch?' Rebekah asked again.

'I said later.'

'No more later, Charlotte. How is Sofia a witch? The Petrova line doesn't carry the witch gene.'

'No they don't. Sofia isn't a witch. She did not perform any magic. In case any of you haven't figure out, I possessed Sofia all this time. She doesn't know anything though I told her that I needed her help.'

'So Sofia wasn't the witch. _You_ are.' Bonnie concluded.

'But how? How are you a witch and a vampire at the same time? I lost my magic when I was turned.' Rebekah questioned.

'So did my mother.' Bonnie added.

Charlotte stayed silent for a while.

'What are you, Charlotte?'

'I am not a witch. It was my friend, a loyal witch who has been with me for over a hundred years. She casted all the spells to make it look like Sofia was casting them.'

'So, how did you escape that night? You know, how did you turn and stuff? And what happened to Khalon?' Caroline asked.

A lot of things from the past will be revealed as well as how did Charlotte turn and stuff. And the originals will get back their memory of Caroline. There will be a lot of flashbacks and why Esther turned them since Henrik did not die. I hope you guys follow this tory and thank you so much for reading. Please remember to review. I am also writing my own season 4 of TVD so I hope you guys will read that story too. I will update within this week. I hope you guys prefer this version of chapter 11 over the previous one. Like my fb page link is in my profile or you could just google/facebook search CandiceCandyFF. Follow me on twitter as well at CandiceCandyFF

Love you all!

_~CandiceCandyFF_


End file.
